User blog:Flyingace4/Fanfics: The Dalek.
He pulled out the blue tooth. He couldnt bear to hear the blaster sounding, knowing who it was for. He stared at the floor, his hearts crumpling. He had promised to protect her, promised she would be safe. "I killed her." He said. It was his fault. If he hadnt closed the bulkheads.... "Im sorry." he heard van staten say from behind him. He had forgotten anyone was even there. "I said I'd protect her. She's only here because of me, and your sorry? I could've killed that dalek in its cell, but you stopped me!" He groweld at him. "It was the prize of my collection!!" Van statten argued but he snapped. "Your collection?!But was it worth it? worth all those mens deaths, worth Rose?!Let me tell you something Van statten. Mankind goes into space to explore, to be part of something greater." He says. "Exactly! I wanted to touch the stars!" Van statten Protested. "You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt, and label them.Your about as far from the stars as you can get. And you took her down with you. She was nineteen years old." He said, gritting his teeth. He knew it was his fault she was dead, no matter who he wanted to blame. Adam came in, and the doctor turned to him. "You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind." He said. He was still trying to deny it was him, pinning it on anyone he could find. "Im not the one who sealed the vault!" Adam said. Just then the screen flashed to life. "OPEN THE BULKHEAD OR ROSE TYLER DIES." The daleks raspy voice said. The doctor stopped. He heard it, but not what it was saying. One thing passed through his mind. Rose. "Your alive!" He said, life coming back to him. She was alive, and he had her back. "Cant get rid of me." Rose teases. He smiles. His rose was alive. She was alive and he had her back. "OPEN THE BULKHEAD" The dalek demands and rose cries out. "Dont do it!" She yells. He doesnt hear though. The only thing he could focus on was his rose. And if letting that dalek in would save her, he was going to do it. "WHAT USE ARE EMOTIONS IF YOU WILL NOT SAVE THE WOMAN YOU LOVE?" The dalek taunted. It was right. He did love her. "I killed her once. I cant do it again." he says, opening the bulkhead. ~-~ The doctor sat in the consol room, thinking about that day. The dalek was right. He did love her. He hated himself for it. He was a killer, and he didn't deserve her. It wasn't fair. She wasn't safe with him. He laughed at that. What did she care about being safe. She risked her life for him, faced gas zombies bravely, and she showed compassion to something that could easily kill her. She was braver that anyone he had met. Thats why he loved her. He had to tell her before it was too late. He got up and headed for her room. He slowly opend the door. "Rose?" He whispered. "Yeah?" She said, looking up from her book. "Uh, theres something i have to tell you." He said. He avoided her eyes. "Iloveyou." He braced for a reaction. "What?" She said. "I-I love you." He said again. She got up and walked over to him. "You do?" She said. "Yeah.." He said, looking at the floor. "I have to tell you something too." She said and he glanced up. "I love you." She said and kissed him. She pulled back and he smiled. "Fantastic." He whispered. I decided to expand it. :D *dances happily* FANFICTION IS AMAZIN'. Me writing the second half: Category:Blog posts